A New Start to Forever
by LoveDimitri141
Summary: After the school attack Dimitri tells Rose that he is leaving and would rather have a chance at having a family with Tasha. How will Rose take the news and how will she cope with the on set of a new lover. read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: First chapter to This story A New Start. I hope you enjoy leave comments to help improve the story line.

I own nothing!

RPOV

Someone was pounding on my door. I groggily pulled myself out of bed and walked to the door who ever it was is going to die. Today is the third day after the attack on the school and I was still recovering. Dimitri stood there panting, he too was still recovering.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pulling him into the room and shutting the door.

"Well get on with it." i remarked.

"I... well... I'm leaving. Tasha and I are both ready to settle down and have kids. We were not going to be able to stay together anyway." he explained I felt tears in my eyes as my heart shattered.

"Leave," I whispered.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I said get out."i screamed."I never want to see you again!"

He turned and headed toward the door before he shut the door he turned to her and said,"I'm sorry Roza" then he turned and walked out of my life.

CPOV

I was walking out of the dining hall into the cool of the night. I walked until i felt someone fall into step with me. I looked over to see Lissa.

"Just the person i need to see." I said. She looked over to me and smiled, the same smile that made me fall in love with her and go week at the knees, now all it does is make me feel sad and regretful.

"Good cause i need to talk to you too," she said "it's about our relationship." okay she must have come to the same conclusion that i have, that we no longer belong together.

"I know, that is what i have to talk to you about. I think we should see other people." I said. She nodded

"That's exactly what i was thinking."

She looked at me from under her lashes. "I still want us to be friends and hangout with rose and i. I still want the jokes and confidence that comes with being your friend.  
I just nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"I know we will. Oh by the way are you still going to the party tonight." she nodded and asked me if i was.

"yea, its celebrating the fact that the school is still here and we are all alive."

ROPV

I laid in my bed for hours, or what felt like hours, with my head buried in my pillows. I felt sorry for myself i knew it would never work between Dimitri and I, but i still let myself fall for him. I am so stupid.  
There was a knock on my door "Go away!" I yelled. My door opened and i knew it was Lissa she was the only one who has a key to my room.

"I'll have you know , i is rude not to answer the door at a knock. I came to get us ready for the party." She said in a cheery voice.

" I don't want to go to a party." I cried thinking that my life was over.

"Rose? What's wrong?" She paused. " This is about Dimitri isn't it. You were in love with him and he left you."

I looked at her in shock " Lissa, how did you know that. I never got around to telling you." I said.

"I know that because the bond got stronger. I can finally here you."

"That's great Lissa." I gave her a hug and sat back down.

"Rose you need to move on. He was not worth it. Lets get you ready for this party. A little drinking and dancing should help."she said pulling me up. Lissa sat me in a chair and started curling my hair.

" So i know someone who is available." said Lissa. I looked at her through the mirror.

"I don't know if i am ready for another relationship."

" yes well it wasn't an exclusive relationship. Plus I know that the person i am talking about, you used to like him." She said.

" Okay don't keep me wondering who on earth it could be." I said.

" It's Christain" She said.

CPOV

I walked into the far cabin by the shield, where the party was being held. I pushed through the people to get to the table where the alcohol was at. I pored myself some Russian vodka and chugged it. I set the glass down and stood by the wall waiting for the effects of the vodka to take place. When it did it hit me like a ton of bricks. Lissa walked over pulling a drunk rose with her.

"Hey!" She yelled over the music.

"Hi" i said.

"Dance with Rose!"She pushed Rose into me. She stumbled and caught her before she fell.

"Well hello Christain, it's nice to see you."she slurred. "Want another drink?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. She handed me the full glass s he took from the girl who walked by. I took it from her and chugged it. Then Rose dragged me to the dance floor where she started grinding on me.  
_God she is hot. Makes me so hard._ My pants started to get tighter around my dick. _ Oh God now she is kissing my neck. _I groaned and pulled her against me.

"I want you Christain. Take me away and have your way with me please." she said with a moan. I lead her out of the main room and up the stairs. By the time we reached the bed we were making out heavily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CPOV

The light coming through the window was killing my head. I groaned and rolled over. I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist. My eyes flew open.  
The first thing i noticed was that i was naked. The second was that Rose was next to me just as naked as i was. The third thing i noticed was that i was in love with her. I pulled her closer to me.  
Her eyes fluttered open.  
"Christain?" What am i doing here?" she asked.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

" I remember going to the party and dancing with you and making out... WE HAD SEX!" she exclaimed."OMG OMG... did we... did we use protection?" I shook my head. She looked at me and started crying.

" oh no no no, Rose don't cry. It will all be okay." I tried to comfort her.

"How? There is a 97% chance i will get pregnant because I am a dampair. What will i do. You'll end up leaving and i'll be on my own with a baby!" She was full on bawling now.I don't think i have ever seen Rose look so vulnerable. I pulled her back to me.

"Rose, I love you. I'm not going to leave you when you are in my arms."

"How can you love me. You where in love with Lissa the other day."

"Rose listen to me, i have not loved her in that way for a really long time. I realized what I was missing from my life. I was missing you. I liked you before you left with Lissa, and when you came back i still liked you but i settled for Lissa because why would a girl like you like me i am nothing special."

"Christain don't say that. You should have asked me when we got back instead of having to settle. I liked you too. So ... What do we do now?"

"Now we get dressed and wait the two weeks before we find out if we are going to be parents or not. As of right now, will you go out with me?"

"Absolutely," she smiled and kissed me.

~~~~TIME SKIP... 2 MONTHS~~~~

I walked to the track and sat on the bench. Rose continued her training after Dimitri cut back her training time and she cut her laps down as well, after we found out we were going to be parents. Rose waved to me and jogged over.  
"how are my two favorite people doing today?" i asked as i placed my hand on her flat stomach and kissed her.

"We are good all though i am getting a baby bump, see." she said pulling up her shirt. Right between her hips was a little bit of a swell. You couldn't tell it was there unless you really looked and she had her shirt up.

"You have your second ultra sound appointment Friday at two. Also you have to tell Kerova today. I know you don't want to, but in school training can hurt the baby."

" I know, I'm just afraid that they will kick me out. I don't have any where else to go." She started to cry so I pulled her to me.

"They can't do anything to you. You are carrying a royal baby." I said kissing her.

"Rose!" Lissa came running up."Kerova is looking for you." she pulled Rose out of my arms and hugged her. Rose hugged her back then walked off toward Kerova's office.

RPOV

I walked away from Christain and Lissa. When I reached Kerova's office her secretary told me to go on in. "Come on in Rose, and have a seat." I walked up to her desk and sat down in one of the many chairs. "You know why you are here, correct." I shook my head no. "Alburta was suppose to tell you. Oh well. You, Rose are so far ahead of your classes you would be able to graduate by the end of next week." She explained.

"Really?"She nodded her head.

"Yes but you have to take the big challenge. Stan, Alburta, and a few other guardians will have you take and protect Lissa through the course of the obstacle course. If you get past the obstacle course you can graduate. You don't have to go to any more classes after that."

I took a deep breath. " I'm pregnant." She didn't make any indication that she was surprised at the comment. "You knew?" I asked.

"yes. I do have eyes and ears around campus." she said.

"Is that the reason you offered me the opportunity to graduate early?"

"Yes, I also know the baby is Christain's and that you and Dimitri had a relationship."

"How did you know."

" I have a little secret that every headmaster have an ability that allows us to know everything that is going on around the school at any given time." Well that makes since to me now.

" I do have a question." she nodded for me to continue. "If I graduate early where will i stay?"

"I have arranged for you and Christain to be moved into a 2 bedroom 1 bathroom by the end of the week."

"Thank you so much" I got up and hugged her.

"Christain will continue with school and graduate with every one else. The only condition is that you have to tell your mother." I closed my eyes. Telling my mother is one of the worst things i could ever do.

DPOV

Tasha and i have been in Russia for two months was sitting in the living room with my sisters. We were waiting for my mother to get home from the store. We where having a cookout where i will be proposing to Tasha. "Dimitri come out here and get the food." My mother walked in and kissed my cheek. I ran out to the car and go the food and took it ti the kitchen."Dimitri,I invited May and Alek and their two year old son." I smiled at her. I walked into the living room and pulled Tasha off the couch and plopped down pulling her on top of me, so that she was sitting on my lap. The girls giggled and continued to talk.

~~~~TIME SKIP 2 HOURS~~~~

I set up the tables and the fire pit, that is being used for the bonfire. Mom had cooked all of our favorite foods. Victoria started bringing the food out and arranged it on the table. "Mama wants you to start the fire now, then she wants you to go in and meet May and Alek." she informed me. I started on the fire. It took about five min. to get the it going. I dusted off my hands as i walked through the door.

"Dimitri We are in the Kitchen." I walked into the kitchen. I stopped in my tracks. in front of me were two dhampairs with a little boy sitting on the girls lap. He looked like both of the dhampirs. "Dimitri this is May and Alek." she said indicating to the two people. "And this is Kaden. He is two, he is also very shy." I bent down to his level.

"Well hey there little man." I smiled at him and he turned his head into his mothers chest.

"hi." he whispered.

Victoria came running down and said, " Dinner is ready so lets dig in already. I am starved." Everyone walked out the door and carried on with the night. After eating I pulled Tasha up and got on one knee.

"Tasha I want to spend the rest of my life in your arms. Will you marry me?"

Waiting for an answer was on of the longest few moments of my life. I saw my life with rose flash before me. All the times we got away and just held each... "YES!" she yelled. I put the ring on her finger and kissed her. I shook Rose out of my head.

Victoria ran to us. "Congrats Dimika." she said as she hugged Tasha and I.

Alek walked up to me and and we clasped forearms he whispered in my ear," I need to talk to you out front." I kissed Tasha and walked to the front yard. Alek turned to me and said "Just ask. I know you are curious about how Kaden came to be."

"How is it possible for him to be both yours and May's son."

" His mother, May, is shadow-kissed. When May was younger she and her half sister, Kaylie, who is mori, May was killed by her father and Kaylie, being a spirit user, brought her back to life. May and I got married 3 years ago and a couple of months later we found out we were pregnant. I thought that she had cheated on me. We had a big fight. She left. Later that night I got a call from the local Alchemist they had taken my wife to the emergency room. She and Kaylie had been attacked by stagori. She almost lost the baby. instead we lost another life. Kaylie died trying to protect her sister and nephew. So all in all shadow- kissed people can create a life with another dhampir." He walked over to me and clasped arms. He silently walked back to the group of people gathered by the fire. He pulled May to him and kissed her. The rest of the night passed in a blur. That night while holding Tasha in bed my mind wondered over to what Roza was doing right in that second.


End file.
